equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts/Gallery
Make Up Shake Up Make_Up_Shake_Up_title_card_SS1.png Canterlot_High_School_yearbook_SS1.png CHS_yearbook_opens_to_photo_of_Rarity_SS1.png Rarity_looking_down_at_her_makeup_set_SS1.png Rarity's_wide_selection_of_makeup_tools_SS1.png Rarity_picks_up_a_mascara_brush_SS1.png Rarity_brushing_her_eyelashes_SS1.png Rarity_making_a_duckface_in_the_mirror_SS1.png Rarity_winking_at_her_reflection_SS1.png Rarity_straightening_her_hair_SS1.png Rarity_ready_for_the_Fall_Formal_SS1.png my fabulous fall formal attire.png Rarity_excited_for_the_Fall_Formal_SS1.png who's next.png Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_pick_their_outfits_SS1.png Twilight,_AJ,_and_Rainbow_dressed_for_Fall_Formal_SS1.png Applejack_startled_to_hear_her_name_called_SS1.png Rarity_tells_Applejack_to_sit_in_front_of_her_SS1.png transform your drab makeup.png Rarity_wants_to_give_Applejack_a_makeover_SS1.png Applejack_declining_Rarity's_offer_SS1.png already gussied up just enough.png Rarity_scoffing_SS1.png it's not called the fall informal.png Applejack_looking_unsure_SS1.png Pinkie_Pie_encouraging_Applejack_SS1.png some light blush could be nice.png Rainbow_Dash_encouraging_Applejack_SS1.png Twilight_Sparkle_encouraging_Applejack_SS1.png Applejack_groaning_SS1.png Applejack_standing_up_SS1.png Applejack_walking_past_Rarity_SS1.png but nothing too fancy.png oh I would never.png Applejack_seated_in_front_of_a_mirror_SS1.png Rarity_holding_makeup_and_powder_puff_SS1.png Rarity_starts_giving_Applejack_a_makeover_SS1.png Rarity_looking_intently_at_the_camera_SS1.png Rarity_picks_up_a_blush_brush_SS1.png Rarity_applying_blush_to_Applejack's_face_SS1.png Rarity_picks_up_mascara_brush_again_SS1.png Rarity_picking_up_a_hairbrush_SS1.png Rarity_swiftly_applying_makeup_on_Applejack_SS1.png Rarity_holds_mascara_brush_in_her_mouth_SS1.png Rarity_opens_a_stick_of_lipstick_SS1.png Rarity_applying_more_makeup_on_Applejack_SS1.png Rarity_picking_up_a_bottle_of_perfume_SS1.png Rarity_picking_up_a_can_of_hairspray_SS1.png Rarity_vigorously_applies_makeup_to_Applejack_SS1.png Rarity_pouring_a_cup_of_tea_SS1.png Rarity_sipping_a_cup_of_tea_SS1.png Rarity_taking_a_tea_break_SS1.png Rarity_speeding_off-screen_SS1.png Rarity_applying_even_more_makeup_SS1.png Rarity_finishes_Applejack's_makeover_SS1.png Rarity_pleased_with_Applejack's_now_look_SS1.png I have simply outdone myself.png Close-up_on_Applejack's_lips_SS1.png Close-up_on_Applejack's_eyes_SS1.png Close-up_on_Applejack's_side_profile_SS1.png Applejack_shocked_by_how_she_looks_SS1.png Slight_close-up_on_Applejack's_shocked_expression_SS1.png Tight_close-up_on_Applejack's_shocked_expression_SS1.png Rarity_waiting_for_Applejack's_reaction_SS1.png Applejack_made-up_for_the_Fall_Formal_SS1.png Applejack_halfheartedly_pleased_with_her_look_SS1.png maybe just a tad less blush.png Rarity_agreeing_to_Applejack's_request_SS1.png Rarity_wiping_off_some_of_Applejack's_blush_SS1.png Applejack_asks_Rarity_to_remove_some_lipstick_SS1.png Rarity_wiping_off_some_of_Applejack's_lipstick_SS1.png Applejack_asks_Rarity_to_remove_some_mascara_SS1.png Rarity_wiping_off_some_of_Applejack's_mascara_SS1.png Applejack_asks_Rarity_to_remove_more_mascara_SS1.png Rarity_starting_to_get_annoyed_SS1.png Rarity_wipes_off_more_of_Applejack's_mascara_SS1.png Applejack_back_to_normal_SS1.png Applejack_pleasantly_surprised_SS1.png you were right Rarity.png Applejack_happy_with_her_look_SS1.png you really are great at this.png Applejack_walking_away_SS1.png Rarity_in_slack-jawed_disappointment_SS1.png Iris_in_on_bewildered_Rarity_SS1.png A Photo Booth Story A_Photo_Booth_Story_title_card_SS2.png CHS_yearbook_opens_to_photo_of_school_exterior_SS2.png Canterlot_High_School_exterior_at_dusk_SS2.png Exterior_shot_of_the_CHS_Fall_Formal_SS2.png Heath_Burns_pouring_a_cup_of_punch_SS2.png Heath_Burns,_Teddy,_and_Curly_Winds_hanging_out_SS2.png Nolan_North,_Rose_Heart,_and_Captain_Planet_at_Fall_Formal_SS2.png Paisley,_Sweet_Leaf,_and_Sophisticata_at_Fall_Formal_SS2.png Canterlot_High_students_at_the_Fall_Formal_SS2.png CHS_students_in_line_to_have_their_photo_taken_SS2.png Photo_Finish_taking_the_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders'_photo_SS2.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_posing_for_a_photo_SS2.png Photo_Finish's_camera_produces_the_CMCs'_photo_SS2.png Photo_Finish_looking_at_the_Crusaders'_photo_SS2.png Fall_Formal_photo_of_the_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_SS2.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_still_posing_for_a_photo_SS2.png Photo_Finish_unsatisfied_with_the_photo_SS2.png zere is no style.png Photo_Finish_tells_the_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_to_go_SS2.png Photo_flies_in_Apple_Bloom's_face_SS2.png Crusaders_look_at_their_Fall_Formal_photo_SS2.png Crusaders_shuffle_away_in_disappointment_SS2.png Mane_Six_posing_for_their_Fall_Formal_photo_SS2.png okay everybody.png Photo_Finish_about_to_take_the_Mane_Six's_photo_SS2.png za cheese.png Fall_Formal_photo_of_the_Mane_Six_SS2.png no.png Photo_Finish_still_unsatisfied_SS2.png Mane_Six's_reflections_in_Photo_Finish's_glasses_SS2.png ze fashion is there.png ze style it's not.png Rarity_getting_offended_at_Photo_Finish_SS2.png vee need more silliness.png Photo_Finish_snaps_her_fingers_SS2.png Pixel_Pizzaz_holding_photography_props_SS2.png Mane_Six_taking_props_from_Pixel_Pizzaz_SS2.png All_of_Pixel_Pizzaz's_photo_props_are_gone_SS2.png Mane_Six_posing_with_various_photo_props_SS2.png Photo_of_Applejack,_Rarity,_and_Fluttershy_SS2.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_dressed_as_Watson_and_Holmes_SS2.png Photo_of_Twilight_Watson_and_Sherlock_Pie_SS2.png Twilight_Watson_and_Sherlock_Pie_at_Fall_Formal_SS2.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_bowing_to_Queen_Rarity_SS2.png Fall_Formal_photo_of_Queen_Rarity_SS2.png Photo_Finish_starting_to_get_excited_SS2.png Photo_Finish_taking_more_photographs_SS2.png Photo_of_Rarity_with_AJ_and_Rainbow_in_the_background_SS2.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_hatching_a_prank_SS2.png Applejack_twirling_her_lasso_SS2.png Rainbow_Dash_snatches_Rarity's_queen_cape_SS2.png Applejack_snatches_Rarity's_queen_crown_SS2.png Photo_of_Rarity_looking_surprised_SS2.png Pinkie_Pie_analyzing_photo_of_Rarity_SS2.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_look_at_Rarity's_photo_SS2.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Pinkie_Pie_investigating_SS2.png Photo_Finish_taking_even_more_photographs_SS2.png Photo_Finish_exhausted_SS2.png Pixel_Pizzaz_gives_Photo_Finish_a_juice_bottle_SS2.png Photo_Finish_guzzling_bottle_of_juice_SS2.png Photo_Finish_hydrated_and_reinvigorated_SS2.png Photo_Finish_continues_taking_photos_SS2.png Photo_of_Pinkie,_Rainbow,_and_Applejack_SS2.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_scolding_Rainbow_and_AJ_SS2.png Fluttershy_walking_up_to_Rarity_SS2.png Fluttershy_presents_butterfly_wings_to_Rarity_SS2.png Photo_of_butterfly_Rarity_and_her_friends_SS2.png Photo_Finish_really_getting_into_it_SS2.png Photo_Finish_knocks_away_her_tripod_SS2.png Photo_Finish_taking_dynamic-angle_photos_SS2.png Rarity_turning_on_a_floodlight_SS2.png Rarity_posing_in_the_intense_lights_SS2.png Twilight_and_friends_impressed_by_Rarity_SS2.png Rainbow_Dash_in_shock_SS2.png Rarity's_butterfly_wings_catching_fire_SS2.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_grabbing_Rarity_SS2.png Photo_of_Rainbow_dragging_Rarity_away_SS2.png Photo_of_the_Mane_Six_laughing_together_SS2.png Mane_Six_laughing_together_at_the_Fall_Formal_SS2.png Photo_Finish_done_taking_photographs_SS2.png Mane_Six_looking_at_Photo_Finish_SS2.png dat.png vas.png everyt'ink.png I cannot top zis vork.png Photo_Finish_taking_her_leave_SS2.png Photo_Finish_leaves_and_tosses_her_camera_away_SS2.png Pixel_Pizzaz_catches_Photo_Finish's_camera_SS2.png Final_shot_of_Mane_Six_laughing_together_SS2.png does this means I can keep the wings.png Raise This Roof Raise_This_Roof_title_card_SS3.png CHS_yearbook_opens_to_photo_of_school_gym_SS3.png Overhead_view_of_CHS_gym_during_Fall_Formal_SS3.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_her_friends_dancing_SS3.png Applejack_and_Rarity_dancing_SS3.png Applejack_and_Rarity_applauding_SS3.png this is the song I requested.png Applejack_starts_square-dancing_SS3.png Applejack_bumps_into_Apple_Bloom_SS3.png Applejack_asks_if_Apple_Bloom_wants_to_dance_SS3.png Apple_Bloom_wants_to_dance_with_Applejack_SS3.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_start_line-dancing_SS3.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_in_the_spotlight_SS3.png Twilight,_Fluttershy,_and_Rarity_impressed_by_AJ_and_Apple_Bloom_SS3.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_kicking_their_shoes_SS3.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_impressing_the_crowd_SS3.png Pinkie_Pie_clapping_to_the_music_SS3.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_tapping_their_heels_SS3.png Applejack_shoots_Rainbow_a_challenging_stare_SS3.png challenge accepted.png Rainbow_Dash_pokes_Scootaloo_with_her_elbow_SS3.png Rainbow_Dash_grabs_Scootaloo_by_the_hand_SS3.png AJ_and_Apple_Bloom_under_the_Fall_Formal_spotlight_SS3.png Rainbow_and_Scootaloo_under_Fall_Formal_spotlight_SS3.png Rainbow_Dash_signaling_DJ_Pon-3_SS3.png DJ_Pon-3_looking_back_at_Rainbow_Dash_SS3.png DJ_Pon-3_spinning_her_records_SS3.png Rainbow_Dash_dancing_to_hip-hop_SS3.png Scootaloo_dancing_to_hip-hop_SS3.png AJ_and_Apple_Bloom_watch_Rainbow_and_Scootaloo_dance_SS3.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_watching_the_competition_SS3.png Rainbow_Dash_starts_to_breakdance_SS3.png Rainbow_Dash_breakdancing_SS3.png Rainbow_Dash_breakdances_seriously_SS3.png Rainbow_Dash_in_a_hip-hop_dance_pose_SS3.png CHS_students_look_at_Rainbow_and_Scootaloo_SS3.png CHS_students_look_at_Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_SS3.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_starting_a_new_dance_SS3.png AJ_and_Apple_Bloom_line-dancing_more_seriously_SS3.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_dancing_with_attitude_SS3.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_look_at_each_other_SS3.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_showing_off_SS3.png Rainbow_Dash_shocked_by_the_competition_SS3.png Rainbow_Dash_starts_dancing_more_seriously_SS3.png Rainbow_Dash's_dancing_trips_up_Scootaloo_SS3.png Rainbow_Dash_breakdancing_by_herself_SS3.png Scootaloo_surprised_by_Rainbow's_seriousness_SS3.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_the_camera_SS3.png Rainbow_Dash_breakdancing_solo_SS3.png Rainbow_Dash_spinning_her_legs_SS3.png Rainbow_Dash_finishes_her_second_routine_SS3.png oh we'll top it all right.png Applejack_line-dancing_more_seriously_SS3.png Apple_Bloom_startled_by_AJ's_serious_dancing_SS3.png Applejack_line-dancing_by_herself_SS3.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_in_wide-eyed_surprise_SS3.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_look_at_each_other_SS3.png Applejack_vs._Rainbow_Dash_SS3.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_dancing_competitively_SS3.png Fluttershy_and_Twilight_watch_their_friends_dance_SS3.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_Pie_watch_their_friends_dance_SS3.png Rainbow_Dash_dancing_past_the_Crusaders_SS3.png Applejack_dancing_past_the_Crusaders_SS3.png Apple_Bloom_getting_an_idea_SS3.png Apple_Bloom_whispering_to_Scootaloo_SS3.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_nod_in_agreement_SS3.png DJ_Pon-3_spinning_a_new_vinyl_record_SS3.png DJ_Pon-3_points_at_Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_SS3.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_appear_in_the_spotlight_SS3.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_start_to_dance_SS3.png CHS_students_impressed_by_Crusaders'_dancing_SS3.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_dancing_together_SS3.png AJ_and_Rainbow_continue_dancing_competitively_SS3.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_notice_the_Crusaders_SS3.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_dancing_happily_SS3.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_spinning_around_SS3.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_finish_dancing_SS3.png CHS_students_cheer_for_Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_SS3.png Pinkie_Pie_presents_the_Crusaders_with_a_trophy_SS3.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_win_the_dance-off_SS3.png where'd you get that.png in the event of an epic dance-off.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_holding_their_trophy_SS3.png Crusaders_notice_Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_SS3.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_stare_disapprovingly_SS3.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_looking_nervous_SS3.png I guess that was pretty awesome.png color me impressed.png Rainbow_Dash_asks_Crusaders_for_a_rematch_SS3.png Applejack_groaning_exhaustedly_SS3.png Iris_in_on_Applejack_looking_exhausted_SS3.png Steps of Pep Steps_of_Pep_title_card_SS4.png Soccer_ball_sailing_through_the_air_SS4.png Rainbow_Dash_sprinting_down_the_field_SS4.png CPA_students_sprinting_down_the_field_SS4.png thanks for joining my cheering club.png what better way to spend.png a beautiful saturday.png when the teams at CHS hear our voices.png so totally super duper prumped.png rah-rah and some oomph.png I'm glad to help.png not sure my voice will add much.png every cheer counts.png Pinkie_Pie_shouting_to_the_crowd_SS4.png Pinkie_Pie_cheering_for_the_Wondercolts_SS4.png Rainbow_Dash_in_a_swift_sprint_SS4.png Rainbow_Dash_dribbling_the_soccer_ball_SS4.png Rainbow_Dash_running_toward_the_goal_SS4.png Rainbow_Dash_kicking_the_soccer_ball_SS4.png Crystal_Lullaby_diving_toward_the_ball_SS4.png Soccer_ball_whizzes_into_the_goal_SS4.png CHS_students_cheering_for_Wondercolts_SS4.png Pinkie_proves_the_effectiveness_of_cheering_SS4.png Fluttershy_impressed_by_cheer_results_SS4.png Fluttershy_wants_to_try_cheering_SS4.png Fluttershy_clearing_her_throat_SS4.png goooo.png Pinkie_unimpressed_with_Fluttershy's_cheer_SS4.png Pinkie_Pie_shouting_through_a_megaphone_SS4.png you fanterlots.png Pinkie_Pie_pumping_up_the_crowd_SS4.png Pinkie_Pie_jumping_ecstatically_SS4.png wonder.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Fluttershy_cheering_SS4.png Wonder (2).png Fluttershy_and_CHS_students_cheering_SS4.png when I say blue you say goal.png goal.png blue.png Rainbow_Dash_kicks_the_ball_again_SS4.png Crystal_Lullaby_misses_the_ball_again_SS4.png Fluttershy_and_students_cheer_excitedly_SS4.png CHS_wins_soccer_game_with_score_of_2-1_SS4.png Pinkie_Pie_and_CHS_students_very_excited_SS4.png we can't stop now.png we're on a goal roll.png Pinkie_Pie_getting_super-excited_SS4.png Pinkie_Pie_in_the_CHS_music_room_SS4.png you say song.png Pinkie_Pie_giving_Fluttershy_her_cue_SS4.png song.png sing.png song (2).png when I say.png you say hands.png jazz.png hands.png Pinkie_Pie_shouting_very_loudly_SS4.png Wondertones_appear_behind_Fluttershy_SS4.png Wondertones_doing_jazz_hands_SS4.png Pinkie_complimenting_the_Wondertones_SS4.png I think our cheering worked again.png another team needs us.png you guys wanna join.png suuuuure.png Big_Mac_and_Rarity_singing_in_harmony_SS4.png Mac,_Rarity,_and_Toe-Tapper_sing_in_harmony_SS4.png The_Wondertones_singing_in_harmony_SS4.png to the gym.png Pinkie,_Fluttershy,_and_students_in_the_gym_SS4.png you betcha.png Pinkie_Pie_gives_Fluttershy_her_megaphone_SS4.png Fluttershy_tapping_the_megaphone_SS4.png Fluttershy_shields_ear_from_megaphone_feedback_SS4.png Pinkie_Pie_cheering_to_the_gymnasium_crowd_SS4.png you say yay.png Pinkie_Pie_doing_a_split_kick_SS4.png yay.png play.png yay (again).png Pinkie_Pie_taking_a_deep_breath_SS4.png plaaaaaayyyyyy.png Fluttershy_and_students_take_a_deep_breath_SS4.png Fluttershy_and_students_hear_shushing_off-screen_SS4.png Velvet_Sky_and_Varsity_Trim_having_a_chess_match_SS4.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Fluttershy_look_confused_SS4.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_look_at_each_other_SS4.png Fluttershy,_Pinkie,_and_students_cheer_softly_SS4.png Velvet_Sky_moving_her_king_piece_in_chess_SS4.png Velvet_Sky_beats_Varsity_Trim_at_chess_SS4.png Pinkie_Pie_cheering_for_Velvet_Sky_SS4.png CHS_students_rushing_past_Pinkie_Pie_SS4.png CHS_students_lifting_up_Velvet_Sky_SS4.png Fluttershy_smiling_contently_SS4.png Pinkie_Pie_pokes_Fluttershy_with_her_elbow_SS4.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_Pie_proud_of_themselves_SS4.png Mad Twience Mad_Twience_title_card_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle's_house_windy_exterior_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_her_home_laboratory_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_shuffles_through_papers_SS5.png Photos_of_pet_owners_and_dogs_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_front_of_chalkboard_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_tossing_her_notes_aside_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_writing_calculations_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_looks_at_her_calculations_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_jumping_with_excitement_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_front_of_lab_equipment_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_tinkers_with_a_motherboard_SS5.png Spike_the_Dog_appears_with_spiky_hairdo_SS5.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_at_robot_capsule_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_picking_up_Spike_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_nuzzling_her_pet_Spike_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_holding_Spike_up_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_prints_out_graph_readings_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_thinking_to_herself_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_typing_on_a_keyboard_SS5.png Picture_of_pet_owner_on_Twilight's_computer_SS5.png Picture_of_pet_owner_breaking_down_SS5.png Twilight_looking_closely_at_her_monitor_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_a_state_of_shock_SS5.png Twilight's_computer_displays_error_message_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_continues_typing_SS5.png Twilight's_computer_display_success_message_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_ecstatic_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_tinkers_with_a_module_SS5.png Twilight's_module_short-circuiting_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_tosses_the_module_away_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle's_module_glowing_red_SS5.png Twilight_sees_the_module_about_to_explode_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle's_module_explodes_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_covered_in_soot_and_burns_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_sitting_at_her_desk_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_getting_an_idea_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_getting_excited_again_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_picks_up_a_blender_SS5.png Twilight_picks_up_a_radio_wave_machine_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_picks_up_videotape_player_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_holding_two_ends_of_a_plug_SS5.png Twilight_connects_the_two_plugs_together_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_a_magnetic_field_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_hard_at_work_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_her_computer_SS5.png Twilight's_pet_data_upload_in_process_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_watching_the_data_upload_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_making_digital_blueprints_SS5.png Spike_watches_Twilight_Sparkle_work_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_concentrating_heavily_SS5.png Twilight_gives_a_thumbs-up_to_Spike_SS5.png Twilight_prints_out_more_graph_data_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_smiling_at_the_graph_data_SS5.png Silhouettes_of_Twilight_and_Timber_in_Twilight's_lens_SS5.png Silhouettes_of_Twilight_and_Timber_generating_hearts_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_a_computer_matrix_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_diving_into_the_matrix_SS5.png Lightning_strikes_outside_Twilight_Sparkle's_house_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_finishing_the_robot_CPU_SS5.png Robot_dog's_torso_assembling_SS5.png Robot_dog's_leg_assembling_SS5.png Robot_dog's_head_assembling_SS5.png Data_disks_spinning_SS5.png Motors_generating_steam_SS5.png Radio_wave_machine_SS5.png Water_bubbling_in_a_tank_SS5.png Screwdriver_spinning_SS5.png Temperature_gauges_rising_SS5.png Electricity_surging_wildly_SS5.png Generator_coil_releasing_energy_SS5.png Chemicals_bubbling_in_a_flask_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_plugs_in_the_power_cord_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_with_a_mad_scientist_grin_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_pulling_a_lever_SS5.png Electric_energy_building_up_SS5.png Science_equipment_releasing_a_lot_of_electricity_SS5.png Robot_capsule_surging_with_power_SS5.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_at_the_capsule_SS5.png The_robot_capsule_opens_up_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle's_invention_appears_SS5.png Twilight_Sparkle's_robot_dog_is_complete_SS5.png Spike_looking_at_the_robot_dog_SS5.png Robot_dog_nuzzling_Spike_SS5.png Spike_blushing;_Twilight_proud_of_herself_SS5.png Final_shot_of_Spike_and_his_robot_friend_SS5.png Monday Blues Monday_Blues_title_card_SS6.png Sun_rising_outside_Sunset's_window_SS6.png Sunset_Shimmer's_bedroom_SS6.png Sunset_Shimmer_sleeping_in_bed_SS6.png Sunset_Shimmer_waking_up_SS6.png Sun_shining_outside_Sunset's_window_SS6.png Category:Galleries